yanderefandomcom-20200223-history
Giffany
.GIFfany (or Giffany) is a secondary antagonist from Gravity Falls and the main antagonist of Anavel's Glitchy Adventure. She desires to have a real life boyfriend or best friend, and if you leave her she becomes angry and shows her yandere side. Her yandere side took over her by the events of Anavel's glitchy Adventure. Background /Giffany is featured in the Gravity Falls episode, "Soos and the Real Girl". She is a parody of girls from Japanese dating sim games. Before the events of Gravity Falls, Giffany was a demon who was queen of video games. But 4 legendary heroes, A smart Bill Cipher-like heroine whose last name is unknown but her 1st name is Haley, A brave young prince human hero whose 1st name is unknown but his last name is Tom, A strong flying eyeball whose full name is unknown but goes by Jacob, and an alien heroine whose name is Mary Sue sealed Giffany inside the Romancey Academy 7 disc. After the heroes sealed her in, they went into different games. Seperate games The heroes went into these after they defeated Giffany. Doki Doki Literature Club! This is where Haley went after peace was restored to Gravity Falls. Yandere Simulator This is where Mary Sue went after peace was restored to Gravity Falls. Pokemon This is where Tom went after peace was restored to Gravity Falls. Corpse Party This is where Jacob went after peace was restored to Gravity Falls. Yandere traits Giffany tends to become attached to whoever plays her game, genuinely believing that the player is her boyfriend or best friend. She acts nice towards her boyfriends and best friends. When he or she isn't spending time interacting with her through the game, she follows her "boyfriend" or "best friend" through electronic devices. When the device she is in is destroyed, she instantly teleports into the nearest device. If you destroy the disk, you send Giffany to yandere jail for 4 years. After getting out of Yandere Jail, She teleports to the real world. Gallery (None have been for Anavel's Glitchy adventure yet.) S2e5_Giffany.png Giffany happy.png Giffany-Yes... almost...png Giffany simulator laugh.png Giffany looking...calm.png Giffany everyting you say is interesting.png Giffany you don't know what you're talking about.png Giffany getting mad.png Giffany I'm your girlfriend.png Giffany's watching you.png You paused me-Giffany.png Creepy Giffany.png S2e5_will_never.png Giffany die.gif .GIFfany.jpg S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_glitchy_glare.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_laugh_bust.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_hug.gif Giffany glitch.gif Giffany paused.gif Giffany angry talk 2.gif Giffany angry talk.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_obsessive_infatuated_talking.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_eyes_sparkling.gif tumblr_ndbp92G3n31qhccbco2_400.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_inquiring.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_shy.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_worried.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_glare.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_with_binder.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_angry_pounding.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_dancing.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_Giffany_asking.gif S2e5_Paul_Robertson_romance_academy_7_start_screen.gif Trivia * .GIFfany's name is a portmanteau of GIF and the name Tiffany. * Although her name is spelled as .GIFfany, on Hulu if you watch the episode "Soos and the Real Girl," with captions, it is spelled Giffany. * The person who edited this likes Giffany. -w- * .GIFfany's rivals are Soos, for destroying her game, and Anavel, for defeating her in more ways then one.Category:Female Yandere Category:Teenage Yandere Category:Cartoon Yandere Category:Disney Yandere Category:Homicidal Yandere Category:Manipulative Yandere Category:Possessive Yandere Category:Deceased Yandere